


pink

by cooki3berry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Evil, Evil Steven Universe, F/M, Forced Gem Fusion, Other, Pain, Pink Diamond, Pink Steven universe - Freeform, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Seizures, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, War, edgy ew, not a ship fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooki3berry/pseuds/cooki3berry
Summary: based kinda off of an animatic i saw!awful writingedgy™its just steven universe but his gem half is evil and angry lol*NOT A SHIP FIC*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> how ya doin lads  
> word count: 1134  
> short

What-?

“Where… am I?” Steven said out loud, barely a whisper. His side hurt like crazy and his eyes fluttered open and closed, to reveal that he was laying on his side, on a cold hard floor. His hands were laying out in front of him, too weak to move. even though it hurt, he finally stretched his eyes open all the way. 

About 10 feet in front of him, there was… him? It was a cold, pink version of himself. it was faced the other way, and he wasn’t able to see his face. he seemed to be turned to an assortment of things and a panel of some sorts, and his hands were moving around, working the various objects. around him were dark pink and purple clouds, similar to the ones in Rose’s- no, his- Room but a much more sinister version.

Steven felt awful. His mouth felt dry, and he felt a million pounds heavier. For some reason, he felt like there was something… missing from him. Completely gone, stolen, like an unnatural force had plucked his heart out like it was just a puzzle piece. He finally realized why this felt so familiar to him.

He glanced down towards his shirt, yanking it up to expose his stomach. what he saw made him sick. he let out a gasp. Everything hit him. he understood why he was in front of himself.

it was like all those years ago, with white.

The pink version of himself turned around suddenly, hearing his movement.

Reg. Steven was struck with a mind-numbing pain that coursed through his body like a bolt of lightning, causing him to wince and seize up enough to make his jaw clench. He couldn’t breathe. all he could do was sit and wait for this to pass. After his seizure subsided, as quickly as it came, he let out a sigh of relief. The pain was still there, but it seemed as though that was just a seizure that was much worse than the pain that he felt right now.

“Come- Come here!” He screamed, reaching his hand out to his gem. He needed it. Pink was still just staring at him. “come on!” Tears filled his eyes. he wanted to go home. he wanted to be okay, and that wasn’t gonna happen unless his stupid gem came to him.

Pink finally spoke. “Don't you remember me?”

Steven was taken aback by this. “What- you just need to-” He let out a gasp. “fuse with me!”

At this, pink broke out into a cold, wicked grin, walking slowly towards him. He was terrifying. 

“I’m finally here. I’m in control now.” Pink said, still smiling. “You let them walk right over you. You were weak. Now, it’s time that we were heard. They put everything on us! now, I’m getting revenge.” He was right in front of Steven now, and he could see his eyes. his pupils were small diamonds, and frankly, he looked insane.

“No!” Steven said. Pink was going to hurt them. He was going to kill them! He had to stop this! “Don’t hurt them! Lets just… Talk about it?” This made him mad.

“We’re DONE with talking! we’ve done enough! I know that we’re broken. We’re just like her.” Pink said through his teeth.

“No that’s-” He was silenced by a painful kick to his side.

“And I have no issue with being the bad guy now.” Pink turned around and jumped, the impact cracking the floor and knocking Steven back. Landing by the table and scooping up what looked like an altered version of his shield. It was studded with spikes and the rose that he was all too familiar with was gone, replaced with deep pink scars. “Do you remember what happened?” Pink asked, his voice softer now.

Steven shook his head no. He only remembered being with the gems, and then he woke up here. Pink glanced back at him, before letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Right now, you are the Steven-equivalent version of being ‘poofed’. And now, you’re here.” Steven’s eyes widened in fear. Poofed? How was that possible? “I don’t care what you say, Steven. I know you don’t want to fight the ‘Precious Crystal Gems’, and that you think that they don’t deserve it, but they do deserve it, and our body will be fighting them under my control. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Pink’s face twisted into an evil, devious grin.

“You’re horrible…” Steven choked out, in between another seizure. His gem was an awful, monster. He was a monster. His half was the emotional side, his gem was the power. he had let go of his emotions, everything that his gem was doing was his internalized thoughts taking actions with his power. A few hot tears rolled down his cheeks. They were broken, huh.

Pink rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we already went over how I was fine with that, Steven…” His gem came back to him, snatching him up by his shirt. his body screamed in protest. He felt like he was on fire. “Are you ready for war?” he asked, with a smile.

Honestly, Steven knew that his answer most likely wouldn’t matter. He was powerless. He could barely lift his arm, how was he going to stop an evil being that was nothing but powerful energy and hate?

What had happened to him? He was Steven’s universe, the savior of the galaxy. The kid who cried about snakes and ice cream? The kid who never gave up on helping someone, even if it meant almost dying? how did he become so, so messed up? To put it simply, pain. The pain of losing people. The pain of going through so much at such a young age. The pain of feeling so many emotions, all of them tied to powers. The pain of losing all faith in getting help so much so that you would rather die than open up, because of the fear that your pain will make other people hurt, and that you would have to save them all again, just like you’ve been doing your entire life. The pain of knowing that people out there, still, hate him for things he never did.  
The pain of his mother.

His mother.

God, he hated her. he hated her with every fiber of his being.

Pink, pulling Steven around in a circle, the sad, corrupted, version of the fusion dance they had done all those years ago. Light engulfed the pair, and with a single tear falling down its face, there stood “Steven”. With purple horns protruding out of his head and a sinister smile on his face, the small pink pupils in its eyes told one thing.

Pink was in control now.


End file.
